memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Message in a Bottle (episode)
Seven of Nine finds an abandoned subspace relay network that has the ability to send a message to a Starfleet ship detected in the Alpha Quadrant. Summary Seven of Nine discovers an operational alien subspace relay network, and uses it to scan an area in the Alpha Quadrant. She discovers a Starfleet vessel, and informs Captain Janeway that it may be possible to send a message. None of the captain’s hails get through, however; instead they are bounced back. Torres informs her that it may be possible to send a holographic data stream, as it would not degrade as quickly. Since they have no time to design a hologram to send the message, the Doctor is asked to volunteer. He agrees, and is sent through the relay network just before the ship in the Alpha Quadrant moves out of range. The Doctor is activated inside the ship's sickbay, the computer identifying the vessel as the [[USS Prometheus|USS Prometheus]], a prototype for a new class of long-range tactical cruiser. The Doctor discovers injured crewmembers; one is dead, the other manages to inform him that the ship has been invaded by Romulans before he dies. The Doctor activates the Prometheus' EMH Mark-II, who is hesitant to assist at first, but eventually agrees to help after hearing the ship's predicament. The Doctor is captured by the Romulans as he tries to reach the environmental controls to distribute neurozine throughout the ventilation system. The EMH Mark-II manages to complete the task by simulating a bio-hazard, and they both head for the bridge. Meanwhile, in the Delta Quadrant, the Hirogen, the owners of the subspace relay network, contact ''Voyager'' and instruct them to discontinue their use of the network. They do not respond to diplomacy, so Seven of Nine gives the Hirogen a mild shock, in order to give the Doctor enough time to get back. The Doctor and the Mark-II manage to stop the Prometheus from entering the Romulan Neutral Zone, and a fire fight between Starfleet and the Romulans ensues. The two holograms manage to engage the Prometheus' experimental multi-vector assault mode, and drive the Romulans back. The Doctor then informs Starfleet of Voyager's condition and of everything that has happened to the crew since they arrived in the Delta Quadrant. He discovers that Voyager was officially declared lost 14 months ago, but Starfleet sends the Doctor back to Voyager through the subspace relay network with a message for the captain: Voyager is no longer alone. Quotes "Specify attack pattern." "Attack pattern... Alpha? " "Specify a target." "Romulans!" : - ''Prometheus Computer', '''The Doctor & the EMH Mark II' "I'm a doctor, not a commando!" : - the EMH Mark II "I'm a pilot, Harry, not a doctor!" : - Tom Paris (See also I'm a doctor, not a...) "Trapped, in the jefferies tube, alone, nowhere to run. His smug comrade captured by Romulans. EMH Mark II had to improvise!" : - EMH Mark II to the Doctor "Stop breathing down my neck!" "My breathing is merely a simulation!" "So is my neck, stop it anyway!" : - The Doctor, EMH Mark II Background Information *''Voyager'' was officially declared lost 14 months before the events of this episode. *Although the Dominion is mentioned in several other episodes, this is the only one to reference the Dominion War. *Tiny Ron is better known for his role as Maihar'du in Star Trek: Deep Space Nine. Nitpicks *Since Voyager was stranded in the Delta Quadrant after the Dominion was discovered, it is unknown why the Doctor didn't know what the Dominion was. Jem'Hadar attack ships were also seen in a holodeck program in the episode "Parturition." Links and References Guest Stars *Andy Dick as EMH Mark II *Judson Scott as Rekar *Valerie Wildman as Nevala *Tiny Ron as Idrin *Tony Sears as the Starfleet Officer References ablative armor; Almak; Alpha Quadrant; anesthazine; astrometrics; axonol; ''Bonchune'', USS; chicken salad; compression phaser rifle; ''Defiant''-class; Dominion; Emergency Medical Hologram; Emergency Medical Hologram Replacement Program; exoscalpel; Gray's Anatomy; acute dysfunctional dyspepsia (heartburn); Hirogen; Hirogen communications network; jalapeño pepper; Johnson, Mark; Leonard McCoy's Comparative Alien Physiology; McCoy, Leonard H.; mobile emitter; multi-vector assault mode; ''Nebula''-class; neurozine; Ohio; ''Prometheus'', USS; Psychotropic agent; regenerative shield; Rodeo Red's Red-Hot, Rootin'-Tootin' Chili; Romulans; sickbay; ''Spector'', USS; Starfleet Headquarters; Tal'Shiar; Terothka virus; Terrilium plague; thrombic modulator; ''T'Met'', IRW; Warbird Category:VOY episodes de:Flaschenpost nl:Message in a Bottle